


Future of Our Own

by RamblingAcara



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Headcanons about Post Canon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAcara/pseuds/RamblingAcara
Summary: The war is over, and everyone is setting out to do their own thing. Except for Sprx, but Nova had a plan for him.Done for Spova Week prompt: Future





	Future of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This does include Spova fluff, but it also includes my head canons for what I imagine things would be like post-Season five/War of the Undead.

“So this is the gift from Quint?” 

Sprx flicked the lights in the garage on, beaming with pride at the new ship among Otto’s moon buggies. “Yep, it’s a top of the line ST5-Starcarrier.” 

You’re going to have to jog my memory about what that means.” 

“It’s not as maneuverable as a ZZ3X-Starspeeder, but it makes up for it with amenities and capacity. Quint figures that properly stocked it could support a small squad for a month before needing to dock. And it has a hyperdrive so it can do warp jumps if necessary.” 

Nova looked over the ship. It was about three-fourth the size of a Foot Cruiser so it dwarfed the buggies that surrounded it and nearly hit the top of the garage. The wings and jets attached to it did give it a slick and aerodynamic look. “It’s not exactly what I would think of as a parting gift.” 

“Yeah, I told Quint he didn’t owe us anything,” Sprx shook his head, “It’s not like we were expecting a reward when we rescued his crew the first time and coming to our aid more than made up for that anyway. But he insisted, saying that it’s the least he could do since he did also still us a neutron generator.” 

“Uh-huh,” Nova put her hands on her hip as she gave him a smirk. “I think he just used this as an excuse to give you a ship. He probably wants you to come visit him so you can keep swapping pilot stories.” 

Sprx gave her smile in return as he ran his hand over the ship’s hull, stopping to wipe away a smudge. “Hey, technically it’s the team’s ship. I’m just the driver for wherever we need to go.” 

Well, he just gave her an opening for what she actually came to talk about. Nova took a deep breath. “What about Galaxia?”

“Hm?” Sprx looked away from the ship to her. “Sure, I could get the coordinates from the Robot and take you there if you want. Planning on visiting your master already?”

“Master Offay mentioned that he was planning of having a tournament soon to celebrate the return of Galaxia. I figured I could participate and learn a thing or two from the other fighters.” 

“Or you could teach them a thing or two.” Now it was his time to give her a smirk. “Alright, just clear it with the rest of the team and I’ll be your personal chauffer.”

“You could go visit Quint afterwards.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “I doubt it. The tournament would probably take a couple weeks at least and with you gone I don’t think the team would be fine with me also leaving.”

“Actually, Chiro and Antauri already gave us a leave of absence.”

“Yeah, see-what?” His mouth hung open as he stared at her.

Nova nodded and held his hands. “Well, how else are you going to break in the new ship? I figured we could start with three months off and go from there.”

“You’re serious? But what about the team? What about protecting Shuggazoom?”

“Shuggazoom does need protectors, but that doesn’t mean it always has to be us. The Super Robot can pilot himself now and there are plenty of other heroes here to help out.”

Defeating the Skeleton King once and for all hadn’t been the only outcome of their victory. The Dark One corruption that had tainted places like the jungles and Blasted Lands had been also dealt with. The end result was that there was suddenly a lot of land outside of Shuggazoom City suitable for civilization. Land that they had offered to their allies, especially the groups that had nowhere else to go.

The Robo-Apes were one of the groups who took up their offer, to Otto’s delight. He quickly settled in to the group, offering his mechanical expertise for things from repairs to lessons. Being in such a setting seemed provide him with nonstop inspiration, resulting in the largest streak of inventions from him that the team had ever seen. 

Alliana and the rest of the Arcadia survivors also settled down. Jinmay, who knew what it was like to be new to Shuggazoom, was always ready to help them out however she could. Just like how Otto endured himself to the Robo-Apes, so too did Jinmay become a beloved figure to the settlement. 

Chiro helped out with both groups when he could, but often he was busy in Shuggazoom. It wasn’t just that he was the hero of the city, but also an inspiration. He was an example of how any citizen could stand up to defend the city. So like how the monkeys had taught him how to be a hero all those years ago, he now taught the bright eyed youths of the city. It was weird seeing the student becoming the teacher, but Chiro thrived in the role. 

And regarding teachers, Antauri found himself with some new students. The disciples of the Veran Mystics that had survived the destruction of their order had tracked him down and also set down roots in Shuggazoom. They sought a way to undo the corrupted teachings of the previous masters, so Antauri taught them. He had even considered the idea of reestablishing the order, or at least a successor of some sort to it. 

And then there was Gibson, who was taking advantage of the untainted jungle to frequent the Alchemist’s old labs. He spent days going through his books, notes, and files. He even brought the spell book from among their battle trophies with him, intending on following their creator’s lead in combining science and magic. 

Everyone one else has their own plans and goals, something of their own to focus on that had nothing to do with being Hyperforce, except for Sprx. Maybe it was penance for his doubt that lead to the war, or maybe it was fear that if his dedication wavered for even a moment he would cause another. Whatever it was, the monkey that had once taken every opportunity to laze about now refused to take a break. 

Well, Nova had a goal of her own. 

“I know you want to go and explore the stars. So now you can.” Then she blushed, “And I want to be with my boyfriend. So I’d like to go with you…if you’ll have me.”

She yelped as he picked her up and spun her around, which quickly became a laugh alongside his own. He put her down, holding her close as he nudged his forehead against hers. “How did I ever get a girl as wonderful as you?” 

“I believe you said something about being my personal chauffeur.” She said with a laugh. “I take it that is a yes?” 

Sprx answered her with a kiss, surprising her but it was a good kind of surprise as she melted into the embrace. 

“Whatever you want,” He said when they parted, a bit out of breath from the long kiss. “So, Galaxia?“

“That, and don’t forget about seeing Quint. We have three months to begin with, and then we can request some more time if we want. You got any recommendations?” 

She could just see his mind spinning, planning out an itinerary for their trip already and figuring out what other stops to include. Maybe they could go to that one stop with the Lugs again? They did have some cute plushies there that she wouldn’t mind getting, though Sprx would probably insist on being the one to purchase them for her. 

They would return to Shuggazoom, of course. It was their home and they would always be members of the Hyperforce, their family. But for now, it would just be him, her, and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on tumblr here](https://randomramblingtidbits.tumblr.com/post/186856425847/spova-week-future)


End file.
